Professor Peverell's Class
by Ms.MoonyLupin
Summary: This is just a one shot of if Harry were to travel back in time and teach his parents DADA. I may make a story depending on reviews. Thank you.


So this is a little plot bunny that's been hopping around my head for a while. I'm considering making it a full story depending on good reviews from you guys. By the way I wrote this over text message to myself so forgive me my faults.

* * *

><p>Remus' PoV<p>

Professor Peverell sat on his desk waiting for all the students to settle down. It didn't take to long, because all the students were curious about this new teacher. "Can anyone tell me how the History of Magic relates to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Everyone internally groaned, some Slytherins out loud. No one raised their hand, not even Lily or I knew the answer. "No one? Alright next question. Why does Lord Voldemort hate muggles?"

"Because he thinks that wizards are better than muggles," cried James from my right.

"Partially true but why does he think that hm..? Alright well then who was the first person Voldemort killed?" No one knew.

"Alright how did 'Lord Voldemort' get his name? Come on I know none of you know a wizarding family known as the 'Voldemort's'." The class chuckled.

"Cause he smells like moldy warts," Sirius said. Peverell chuckled while most students rolled their eyes and some Slytherins were trying not to look offended.

"No alright so what's Voldemort's real name?" Once again the entire class was stumped.

"What has any of this got to do with DADA?" asked an annoyed Slytherin.

"Good question, you see all of these questions are related whether you can tell or not. The first person killed was his father. Voldemort is a half-blood whose real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle which rearranged is Lord Voldemort. Voldemort's father abandoned his pregnant mother when she found out she was a witch. Tom's mother died soon after his birth leaving him to a muggle orphanage. Tom didn't even know he was a wizard until Dumbledore came to get him to come to Hogwarts. All he knew was that whenever he would get angry at another kid at the orphanage they would soon die and he could talk to snakes. That is why he hates muggles and changed his name. That is why he wants to enslave or eradicate muggles. He truly thinks muggles are cruel people. Now what can this tell us?"

"How determined he is and how dangerous." Answered Lily before she was called on.

"Correct Miss...?"

"Evans, Lily Evans."

"Well then, 10 points to Gryffindor for a great answer. Now I was also orphaned soon after I turned one. Although I think Tom had it easy. Instead of an orphanage I went to my aunt and uncle's who despised anything unusual. They thought that they could get rid of my magic. Train me out of it. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. Why eleven? Because my Hogwarts Letter specifically said The Cupboard Under the Stairs. They thought that 'the wizards were watching them' so I was moved to the spare room. Any accidental magic I was left in my cupboard for weeks without food. I often had to sneak out in the middle of the night to sustain myself. And they also knew I couldn't control it they just didn't care because they hated it, hated me. My cousin was a big fellow, and a bully with his gang, and I was there favourite victim. Because of this none of the kids in school really wanted to be my friend. Also I was raised to believe that my parents had died in a car crash, not cruelly murdered by a deatheater. My aunt and uncle hated my parents and never spoke of them. In fact I was banned from a young age from asking questions. I had no idea that my parents were a wizard and witch. I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid, came and told me. Well, actually... I might have had a clue when I started talking to the snake at the zoo...thought I was going insane. But that is a story for another time. Now what makes me different from Voldemort?" I'm not quite sure if nobody knew the answer or if we were all just too stunned to speak.

"The difference is I had friends, I didn't hold what my aunt, uncle, and cousin did against the entirety of muggles, and I knew that my parents died to save me because they loved me. That is what makes me different from Voldemort. Are there any questions you have for me?"

Several hands shot up including my own. He pointed at Frank, "Yes, Mr...?"

'Longbottom sir. How do you know all this?" Many hands fell.

"Lots of research. Yes miss...?"

"Thright. Alice Thright."

"What's your question?"

"You're a parselmouth?" she asked hesitantly. A couple fell at this.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just I thought.. parselmouths were ...evil."

"The way someone's born shouldn't affect your opinion. It's the choices they make that make them who they are."

"How old are you?" Asked a Blonde slytherin questioning his elligibility to teach. Several girl's hands went down.

"I am 23."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked a raven haired girl from Slytherin that looked very similar to a certain Ravenclaw.

"I am happily married with a first child on the way."

"How long will you be teaching here?" Asked Lily.

"Only this year, I'm afraid."

"Why?" asked James.

"Because I need to get back to my family. Also you know how they say the position is cursed?" Many heads nod."Those aren't just rumours, the DADA teacher will only be able to teach for one year."

"What are your thoughts on werewolves?" Asked Sirius randomly. I blushed wanting to disappear into my seat and then punch Sirius for being so obvious.

"My favourite DADA teacher was a werewolf. My Godson is half werewolf. My brother-in-law is half-werewolf. They're all still human except one night of the month. Not even one night with my godson and Bill. They just like their meet a bit raw and get a little cranky. I like them all. Well except when Bill found out I was dating his baby sister that was a bit scary." he chuckled. "Well it looks like we are about out of time. I hope you enjoyed your introduction to my class. No homework but next time we will actually be productive. Class dismissed."

I think this is going to be a fantastic year.


End file.
